


Everyday, I Hope for Rain

by uirtus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uirtus/pseuds/uirtus
Summary: Sakusa hates thunderstorms.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 47





	Everyday, I Hope for Rain

Sakusa hates thunderstorms. They were loud, unpredictable and for some reason every time something bad happened in movies, there was always a thunderstorm going on. 

Atsumu loves thunderstorms. He never knew what was coming or when the thunder was going to rumble through the sky so powerfully it shook the ground beneath him. 

Sakusa and Atsumu had always spent the rainy days inside, despite Astsumu’s protests. But today was different. The sky had been cast out from the heavy rain clouds, turning it into a deep inky sea. You could barely see ten feet in front of you because the rain was so heavy. The streetlights looked like glowing ghosts in the distance. All Atsumu wanted to do was go outside. 

“ _ Please  _ Omi-Omi, just this once can we go outside? Please?” Atsumu had been begging him to go outside for the past half hour. 

Sakusa stared at him from his place on their bed. “No Atsumu,” he shook his head. “If you go out there you’re going to get sick.”

Atsumu had his face pressed against the window, his breath fogged up the glass as he sighed. “Yer just saying that because you don’t want to have to deal with germs.” 

Sakusa nodded. “Yes, and I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Atsumu turned his head around and fluttered his eyelashes at Sakusa. “Aw Omi, you do care.” 

He thumbed at the pages of the book in his hand. “Much to one's surprise, yes.” 

Atsumu stalked over to the bed from the windowsill and flopped down across Sakusa’s legs, sighing deeply as he fell. For the first time that night the thunder sounded, shaking the entire apartment as the rattled through the sky. Sakusa jumped underneath Atsumu’s weight and slumped down further onto the mattress, hoping to bury himself deeper in their thick blankets and fluffy pillows. 

“Get off me please,” Sakusa mumbled but he didn’t really mind the contact right now. 

Atsumu lifted his head from Sakusa’s legs, ignoring his request to stare at him. “Omi?” 

"Yes ‘Tsumu?” 

“Why do you hate thunderstorms so much?” 

Sakusa lifted his gaze from his book to see Atsumu staring at him with his chin resting in his palm. He sighed and put down his book as Atsumu readjusted himself so he was laying on his stomach between Sakusa’s legs, head resting on his stomach. “I never liked them as a kid and I just still don’t.” 

Atsumu nodded and pursed his lips. “Have you ever tried to get over your fear? I mean I didn’t like thunder storms as a kid but Osamu loves them and he used to make me run around the street during storms and now I love them.” 

Sakusa shook his head. “If you’re implying we go outside in the freezing cold rain and run around like crazy people then I am going to kick you. Not to mention you’re just begging to get sick at that point.” 

Atsumu sighed and rolled onto his back leaving Sakusa cold without his presence there. “It was just a suggestion Omi-Omi,” He got up off the bed and returned to his place by the window, staring out longingly. 

Sakusa picked his book back up but didn’t continue to read. It wouldn’t really hurt to suffer through one cold to go out in the rain, would it? He’s watched Atsumu run outside to feel the rain before and he always had the happiest expression on his face when he came back inside despite being soaked and shivering so hard the water might as well shake off of him. Sakusa turned his head to look at his boyfriend who was still watching the rain beat against the windows. 

He sighed and snapped his book shut which made Atsumu jump even though he hadn’t at all the previous rounds of thunder shaking the world around them. “What’d you do that for?” 

Sakusa stood up and held out a hand. “Come on.” 

Atsumu reaches forward hesitantly and places his hand in Sakusa’s. “Where are we going?” 

Sakusa walked backwards, dragging Atsumu with him and facing him the whole time as he shouldered his way out of their room and into the rest of their apartment. “We’re going outside.” 

He watched as Atsumu’s face visibly lit up and a smile made its way onto his lips. “I thought you said you hated thunderstorms.” Now he was walking with excitement, waiting to get out of the apartment. 

Sakusa nodded, “I do but I can make an exception this one time so we can go outside.” He was now being pulled by Atsumu towards their door by his wrist, not even stopping to put on shoes but he didn’t care. They would just get wet anyways. 

Atsumu pulled him the whole way down the stairwell of their apartment complex, stopping frequently to stare out the windows they passed by. Once they got to the door Atsumu pushed it open and Sakusa could feel the spray of the water hit his face. The sound of rain flooded into the building and Sakusa watched as Atsumu ran out into the night, instantly getting soaked. 

“Come on Omi!” He laughed out, his face held raw joy in its features. “The rain is warm.” 

Sakusa watched as Atsumu lifted his face to the sky, eyes closed and smiling so big it must hurt. His heart swelled in his chest and he stepped out to join him in the rain. Atsumu was right, it was warm but it soaked through his t-shirt and sweatpants the moment he stepped into the rain. His hair flattened against his forehead, losing its natural curl. 

Atsumu reached out towards him and pulled him further into the middle of the street, there wouldn’t be anyone driving in this weather so Sakusa didn’t stop him. The street lights lined their neighborhood but they could only see so far into the distance due to the heavy fall of the rain around them. A round of thunder barreled through the sky, shaking the world along with it. Sakusa jumped and stepped closer to Atsumu. He laughed in reply and snaked his arms around Sakusa’s waist, drawing him in closer. 

“It’s okay Omi, it’s just thunder it won’t hurt you,” His laugh was still wringing in his voice as he spoke. 

Sakusa looked down at him and scowled. “I know that, it’s just shocking.”

Atsumu nodded in response. “I suppose it is but hold on, here comes the best part. After big thunder like that there’s always-” 

He was cut off by flashing lights. Lightning decorated the sky like spider webs, it streaked through the night and lit everything up despite the heavy rain coming down around them. Sakusa turned his head away from the sky to look at Atsumu who had his eyes closed and head turned towards the sky. The lightning drowned all the color from his skin as it flashed, making him look at if he were made of marble. A small content smile was on his lips and Sakusa had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Sakusa leaned down to close the few centimeters that separated them and pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s lips. Sakusa felt his smile grow larger before he pulled away to rest his forehead against Atsumu’s. “Dance with me?” He whispered over the roar of the rain. 

Atsumu smirked and grabbed his hands, pulling their bodies apart and pulled Sakusa through the street. Sakusa broke an arm away and held it above their heads as Atsumu spun under it, their laughs and giggles were drowned out by the rain. 

Sakusa grabbed at Atsumu’s hands and pulled him in so their chests hit each other, wet clothes sticking to one another and it was a little uncomfortable but they didn’t care. Atsumu’s arms wrapped around Sakusa’s neck as he picked him up and spun them both around. Atsumu’s bright laugh broke through the rain as Sakusa set him down. 

Atsumu was so gorgeous despite the water running down his face and bleached hair sticking to his forehead. His clothes clung to his body awkwardly and there was no doubt they would both be extremely sick tomorrow but Sakusa didn’t care. He was so glad he had decided to come outside tonight. 

“I love you.” 

Atsumu’s mouth parted as he stared at Sakusa. “What?” 

Sakusa swallowed and smiled, something that so seldom happened. “I love you Miya Atsumu, I love you.” 

Tears pricked Atsumu’s eyes and they joined the rain on his face. “You love me?” A smile crept onto his face. 

“Yes.”

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Tears started to form in Sakusa’s own eyes. 

Atsumu was smiling again, so large his eyes squinted shut. He reached up and ran a hand through Sakusa’s soaking wet black hair. “I love you too, Omi-Omi.” 

Atsumu kissed him. Pulling him in by the back of his neck and crashing their lips together. Sakusa pulled him further into his chest, smiling against Atsumu’s lips as he did so. They broke apart laughing, running their hands through each other’s hair as they did so. 

“I love you Omi. I love you, I love you, I love you,” Atsumu said it like those words belonged on his lips and had for a long time. Like they had been waiting for the moment to rush out and Sakusa had just broken the dam that was holding them back. 

Sakusa closed his eyes and smiled, kissing Atsumu again he mumbled against his lips, “I love you too, so much.” 

They danced for the next hour, not caring that they were soaking wet or were getting weird stares from their neighbors. They told each other they loved one another so many times that night it made up for all the years they hadn’t been able to. Eventually Sakusa dragged Atsumu back inside. 

They laid in bed wrapped up in each other that night, skin clammy and cold from the rain despite the burning showers that were taken and the many blankets cocooning them together. Atsumu had his face pressed into Sakusa’s neck when he was seconds from falling asleep, despite almost being asleep he still whispered, “I love you,” Into the space between them. 

Sakusa pressed his lips into Atsumu’s hair and smiled. Thunder shook the world again but this time Sakusa didn’t jump. He was calmed by the sound, lulled to sleep by the warm scent of cinnamon wafting off of Atsumu. 

They both woke up the next morning sniffling and shivering and although Sakusa hated being sick, he didn’t care. Now everyday when Sakusa wakes up, he hopes for rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think Sakusa is absolutely terrified of thunderstorms but Atsumu loves them so much and Sakusa knows how much he loves them so every once in a while, he'll put up with them for Atsumu.   
> I'm with Atsumu on this one, I love thunderstorms so much.


End file.
